concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Movement Electronic Music Festival
The Movement Electronic Music Festival is an annual electronic dance music event held in the birthplace of Techno, Detroit, each Memorial Day weekend since 2006. Previous electronic music festivals held at Hart Plaza on Memorial Day weekend include Detroit Electronic Music Festival (2000–2002), Movement (2003–2004) and Fuse-In (2005). The four different festival names reflect completely separate and distinct producers, brands and directions. All of these festivals presented performances by musicians and DJs that emphasized the progressive qualities of the culture surrounding electronic music including the celebration of Detroit being the birthplace of the popular electronic music subgenre Techno. In late 2013, the original DEMF management announced plans for the return of the Detroit Electronic Music Festival as a free-admission event at Campus Martius Park on Independence Day weekend, 2014, along with the paid-admission Federation of Electronic Music Technology (FEMT), a concurrent conference and music showcase at Ford Field. These events were later rescheduled for 2015. These events are not connected to the Movement Electronic Music Festival planned for Memorial Day weekend in Hart Plaza. In 2017, Movement was nominated for Festival of the Year at the Electronic Music Awards. The first electronic music festival held in Detroit was the Detroit Electronic Music Festival in 2000, produced by Carol Marvin and her organization Pop Culture Media (which included long-time event producer Adriel Thornton, Telo Dunne and Barbara Deyo and others). Taking place in Detroit's Hart Plaza, it was a landmark event that brought visitors from all over the world to celebrate Techno music in the city of its birth. The event was one of the first electronic music festivals in the United States. Detroit Electronic Music Festival 2000 The first DEMF occurred in May 2000 and concluded with few hitches and no reported crime. It was applauded by city leaders and tourism officials as an injection of youthful energy into the city. As Tom Thewes the Co Founder of the Detroit Electronic Music Festival gives credit, "Without the Help of Steven Sowers, the owner of Motor Lounge Detroit, not only would we have not had been able to have a successful festival, but there would not have been a festival at all. Motor Detroit Laid the foundation and groundwork for the Detroit Electronic Music Festival". Motor sponsored a prominent stage at the festival where some of the worlds top artists performed. Motor Lounge was the Billboard Magazines number 13 Top 25 Dance Clubs in the World of All Time. Attendance at the first DEMF surpassed expectations, with estimates over the three-day run surpassing one million visitors. Subsequent festivals drew even bigger crowds. City officials and others, including media observers and local businesses, saw the apparent economic boost to the city, with the Visitors and Convention Bureau stating that in only its second year, the event had pumped over US$90 million into the local economy. Detroit Electronic Music Festival 2001 Detroit Electronic Music Festival 2002 Ford Motor Company provided an unprecedented $435,000 for Title sponsorship of the 2001 event, which was renamed the Focus Detroit Electronic Music Festival. This allowed the free-of-charge event to continue to be a gift to the fans and made the festival a profitable venture in its second year. Festival producer Pop Culture Media, with Carol Marvin at the helm, worked with Ford to create a nationwide television ad campaign featuring the music of Detroit Techno founder Juan Atkins. Controversy ensued when producer Carol Marvin reluctantly fired artistic director Carl Craig for breach of contract. Movement 2003 Movement 2004 In January 2003, Detroit city Mayor Kwame Kilpatrick decided to override the Recreation Department (which controls and manages Hart Plaza) and secured Hart Plaza and the Memorial Day weekend dates for Derrick May, who had extensive experience as a touring DJ but no firsthand, large-scale festival production experience. May put a first class team in place, which included a donation by Philadelphia-based P.A.W.N. LASERS / Louis Capet XXVI, but the biggest hurdle faced by the Festival was the City Of Detroit's withdrawal of $350,000 funding that it had provided in previous years. The second Movement festival took place in 2004, but despite its public success, the event faced significant financial losses and its fate became uncertain. Fuse-In 2005 In February 2005, May announced his resignation as festival producer, and the festival once again changed hands. Fellow techno veteran Kevin Saunderson announced plans for a Movement replacement to be called Fuse-In Detroit (later shortened to just Fuse-In, with the tagline "Detroit's Electronic Movement") to be staged Memorial Day Weekend 2005. Successful negotiations with city officials led to 2005 becoming the first year that an event in Hart Plaza did not have free admission. A total of 41,220 admission passes were sold to Fuse-In visitors. 38,382 daily passes were sold for $10 each, and 2,838 weekend passes, covering the full three days, were sold for $25 each. The City of Detroit collected $1 per pass, and was to have collected 30% of festival profits, but admission pass sales did not recoup the festival's $756,000 budget. Movement Electronic Music Festival 2006 On February 16, 2006, Kevin Saunderson announced that due to financial losses and lack of sufficient promotion, he would not continue to produce the festival in 2006. As of March 23, Paxahau of Detroit, Michigan, an event production company that has worked with Craig, May, and Saunderson, secured the venue and dates from Saunderson to produce the festival under the name "Movement." Paxahau has been producing their festival from 2006 to present, celebrating their 10-year anniversary in 2016. 2006 Movement Lineup: Photek, UK jungle DJ Nitzer Ebb, British EBM Pascal F.E.O.S., German techno DJ Derrick Carter, Chicago house music DJ/producer Rob Acid, German acid techno producer Ark, minimal techno DJ/producer and first-time visitor to Detroit Josh Wink, techno DJ/producer The Orb, ambient dub producers Greenskeeper, house music band Brian Kage, Detroit techno producer Tortured Soul, house music band Alex Under, Spanish minimal techno artist Mark Broom, British techno DJ/producer Pantytec, German techno act Darkcube/Dan Lucas/T. Linder, Detroit techno artists Planet of the Drums, Dieselboy, DJ Dara, AK1200, MC Messinian, U.S. jungle DJ/MC ensemble Krikor, French minimal techno artist Kruse Kontrol/Joshua Adams, Detroit D&B artist & percussionist Ronin Selecta/Matt Clarke/Teddy MC/MC Flow, Detroit D&B artists Superpitcher, German techno artist/DJ Richie Hawtin, Windsor/Berlin techno artist/DJ Collabs: Speedy J/Chris Liebing, European hard techno duo Dandy Jack, Berlin techno artist Eric Cloutier/Drew Maddox, Detroit techno artists Doc Martin, West Coast house music DJ/producer Roy Davis Jr., Chicago acid house DJ/artist Markus Guenter, German ambient/minimal techno artist Klimek, ambient live act Starski and Clutch, Detroit Ghetto Tech & Funk Duo Jay Haze, minimal techno artist Socks and Sandals, making their Detroit debut Jared Wilson, Detroit techno & experimental artist/producer Adam Marshall, international techno DJ/producer Daniel Bell, Detroit minimal techno artist/DJ Jeremy Caulfield, Canadian techno DJ/producer Donald Glaude, West Coast DJ/producer DJ Shortstop & DJ Paul Martindale, Detroit Ghetto Tech DJ's Function and Regis, New York hard techno duo Neil Landstrumm, Veteran Techno producer from Scotland Jeremy Ellis, Detroit-native dance producer Ubiquity John Arnold, Detroit-native producer + DJ Ubiquity SunTzu Sound, DJ's: AC Lewis, J-Justice, Atlee aka IMC Soul from Seattle The Snowman DJ Godfather, Detroit Ghetto Tech DJ and producer DJ Dick, Detroit Ghetto Tech DJ and Producer Matthew Dear "Audion", Detroit minimal techno artist The Kooky Scientist Movement Electronic Music Festival 2007 In 2007 the festival took place over a span of three days, May 26-May 28, 2007. 2007 Movement Lineup: 3 Chairs (Rick Wilhite + Theo Parrish + Malik Pittman) A Guy Called Gerald Abe Duque Alton Miller Angel Molina Anthony Shake Shakir Anthony Attalla Aux 88 Baby Ford Bad Boy Bill Booka Shade Brian Gillespie Brian Sanhaji Butane Charles Webster Christian Smith Chuck Daniels Claude VonStroke Claude Young & Takasi Nakajima D. Diggler Damian Lazarus Delano Smith Digitaline DJ Boogie DJ Dick DJ Godfather DJ Clent DJ Rashad DJ Seoul Evol Intent Gaiser Gary Martin Gridlok Gui Boratto Guido Schnieder Hardfloor Heidi Higher Intelligence Agency Jeff Greinke Jeff Mills John Acquaviva & Dan Diamond Kate Simko Kenny Larkin Kerri Chandler Kevin Saunderson King Britt Lazy Fat People (Mirko + Ripperton) Lee Curtiss Loco Dice Losoul Luciano Malik Alston Mampi Swift + IC3 Marco Carola Mathew Jonson Matthew Dear as Audion Matt C Matt Clarke + MC Flow MD! + Bombscare Michael Mayer Milieu Misstress Barbara Model 500 Monolake Moodymann Norm Talley Octave One Paco Osuna Pepe Lanzoni Pier Bucci Pole Rhythm & Sound Richie Hawtin Robert Rich Robin Judge Ryan Crosson Sassmouth Scan 7 Seth Troxler Stacey Pullen Steve Bug Vladislav Delay The Kooky Scientist (opening party) Movement Electronic Music Festival 2008 In 2008 the festival took place over a three-day span, May 24-May 26, 2008. Ticket prices this year were set at $40 presale or $55 at the door for a weekend pass, and $175 for a VIP Pass. 2008 Movement Lineup: Aaron-Carl Ragland (featuring Veronique & DJ E. Dubb) Alex Smoke Alex Under Alland Byallo Alton Miller Andy Toth Benny Benassi Big Joe Hix Brian Kage & Luke Hess as "Reference" Carl Craig Carlos Souffront Cassy Cobblestone Jazz Darkcube Davide Squillace DBX Deadmau5 Deepchord Presents Echospace Derek Plaslaiko Derrick Thompson (aka Drivetrain) Dieselboy (featuring MC Messinian) Drew Pompa Dubfire Ectomorph Egyptian Lover Electrobounce.Com Presents Databass Ghetto Tech Eric Johnston Gabe Real Girl Talk Guillaume & The Coutu Dumonts Half Hawaii Hearthrob James Zabiela Jay Spliff Jared Wilson Jerry Abstract John Johr Joris Voorn Josh Dahlberg Josh Wink Justin Kruse (aka Kruse Kontrol) Justin Long Keith Worthy Kenneth Thomas Kenny Larkin Kevin Saunderson Kill Memory Crash Konrad Black Lawnchair Generals Lee Burridge Magda Marco Carola Mark Farina Mathias Kaden Matthew Hawtin MD! featuring Bombscare Michael Geiger Mike Grant Miles Maeda Minx Moby Mr. De' Mr. Mixx (Tha 808 King) Newcleus Nospectacle (Christopher McNamara, Walter Wasacz, and Jennifer Paull) Number 9 Oscar Mulero Paco Osuna Par Grindvik Paul Martindale Patrick Russell Paul Ritch Peanut Butter Wolf Pete Rock Punisher Reggie "Hotmix" Harrell Rex Sepulveda Richie Hawtin Rich Korach Ronin Selecta Shawn Michaels Soundmurderer Speedy J (featuring Scott Pagano VJ) Stacey Pullen T. Linder Tech Itch Terrence Parker The Cool Kids The Nick Speed Collection Tim Baker Twonz Tycho Yos ZIP Movement Electronic Music Festival 2009 Shawn Rudiman, Festival, and the DTM FREE After Party, day one of 2009 festival Movement 2009 took place from Saturday, May 23, 2009 thru Monday, May 25, 2009 in Hart Plaza in Detroit, Michigan. 2009 Movement Lineup: Adam Beyer Adultnapper Afrika Bambaataa Al Ester Anthony Attalla Anthony Rother - live Bad Boy Bill Bassnectar Benga Benny Benassi Busy P Buzz Goree Carl Cox Carl Craig Chloe Harris Chuck Gibson a.k.a. Perception – live Craig Gonzalez Damian Lazarus Delano Smith Dennis Ferrer Derrick May Drumcell Ellen Allien Exchange Bureau - live Flying Lotus François K Frankie Vega Glitch Mob - live Guy Gerber Heidi Henrik Schwarz, AME and Dixon present: Innervisions Live: a critical mass Jay Denham Kero Kevin Reynolds - live Kevin Saunderson Krazy Baldhead - live Lee Curtiss Loco Dice vs. Luciano Los Hermanos Luke Hess Lusine Mark "MK" Kinchen & Scotty Deep - live Marco Carola Mieka du Franx Mike Clark Mike Huckaby Neil Landstrumm - live Nic Fanciulli Nikola Baytala Octave One - live Onur Ozer Osunlade Rick Wade RJD2 Seth Troxler Seoul vs Linder 2x4 Shaun Reeves Steve Bug The Sight Below - live Tiefschwarz Tiga Wighnomy Bros Will Webb Z-Trip Movement Electronic Music Festival 2010 Movement 2010 took place May 29–31, 2010. This was the 10th anniversary of Detroit's yearly electronic music festival. Plastikman confirmed his appearance on his official website. Other confirmed artists include Mr. Scruff, Ida Engberg, Jamie Jones, and Woody McBride. 2010 Movement Lineup: Acid Didj Agoria Anthony "Shake" Shakir A-Trak Barem Booka Shade Cassy Chris Liebing Claude VonStroke Dan Bain Derrick Carter Derrick May Dj Dick Dj Godfather Dj Hype Dj Koze DJ Pandullo DJ Pierre DJ Sneak DJ Torpez dOP – Live DZ feat. Toophaced Excision Francesco Tristano - Live Gabe Real & Ian Desmond Ghostland Observatory Greg Gow Hudson Mohawke Ida Engberg Inner City Inxec ItaloBoyz Jake Childs Jamie Jones Jeff Risk Jennifer Xerri Jenny Lafemme Joel Mull John Acquaviva John Johr John Ryan (Dr. Disko Dust), Ron Zakrin (Goudron) and Ian Clark (Perspects, Le Car) – Live (The band later became known as Ze Dark Park) Josh Wink Kenny Larkin - Live Kenneth Thomas K-Hand Kid Sister - Live Kirk Degiorgio Kraak & Smaak Kyle Hall Larry Heard Luke Hess - Live Magda Mark Ernestus (Rhythm & Sound) Mauro Picotto Marco Carola Martin Buttrich - Live Martinez Bros Martyn Matthew Hawtin Mauro Picotto Michael Mayer Minx Monty Luke Mortiz Von Oswald Trio – Live Motel Connection – Live Mr. Scruff*Onur Ozer Niko Marks – Live Orlando Voorn – Live Paco Osuna Patrice Scott Phat Kat & Guilty Simpson w/ Will Sessions – Live Plastikman Pretty Lights - Live Psycatron Punisher Radio Slave Recloose Rex Sepulveda Ricardo Villalobos (didn´t show up) Rick Wilhite Rob Hood - Live Rolando Ryan Crosson Scion - Live Secrets - Live Sean Deason Shawn Michaels Simian Mobile Disco - dj set Sinistarr w/ MC Teddy & Bombscare Shigeto Stacey Pullen Starski&Clutch Stylophonic Theo Parish Woody Mcbride Yos Movement Electronic Music Festival 2011 Movement 2011 was held on May 28–30, 2011 and took place at Hart Plaza in Detroit, Michigan; the same location as every year since its inception. Featured artists this year include Fatboy Slim, Carl Craig, Beardyman, Felix da Housecat, and Skrillex. This year's "secret artist" listed on the lineup is Ricardo Villalobos, who, to the disappointment of many, was not allowed entrance into the US last year. 2011 Movement Lineup: 69 (Carl Craig) Adam Beyer Al Ester Ambivalent Ana Sia Anthony Attalla Aril Brikha Art Department Ataxia Aux 88 B. Bravo Beardyman Ben Klock Boo Williams Brian "Starski" Gillespie Bruce Bailey Calvertron and Figure Carl Craig Chuck Daniels Cio D’Or Clark Warner Claude Young Com Truise Dabura Daedelus Dam-Funk & Master Blazter Deepchord presents Echospace Delano Smith Deniz Kurtel District 909 DJ Cent DJ Godfather DJ Harvey DJ T-1000 DJ Three DJ X-Change Dr. Atmo DTM 5×5 Dubfire Elliot Lipp Eric Johnson Erika Fatboy Slim Felix Da Housecat Flying Lotus Franki Juncaj (aka DJ 3000) Gaiser Gaslamp Killer Glenn Underground Goldie Green Velvet Guti Heartthrob Hudson Mohawke James Zabiela John Collins JPLS Justin Martin Kero Kerri Chandler Little Dragon Livio & Roby Loco Dice Marc Houle Marcel Dettmann Margaret Dygas Mark Flash Martin Buttrich Matt Clarke Matthew Hawtin Metro Area Michael Geiger Mike Brown Mike Servito MiM0SA Minx Monolake Surround N-Ter Nospectacle with Markus Guentner Paranormal Tek Paul Kalkbrenner Pearson Sound / Ramadanman Pulshar Reference - Brian Kage & Luke Hess Ricardo Villalobos Richard Devine Richie Hawtin Ryan Elliot Sammy Dee Scuba6 Secrets Shlomi Aber Skrillex Soul Clap Space Dimension Controller Space Time Continuum Steve Rachmad Sven Väth Terrence Parker The Dirtbombs The Siege tINI Tortured Soul Traversable Wormhole Venetian Snares Victor Calderone Visionquest Movement Electronic Music Festival 2012 Movement 2012 was held on May 26–28, 2012 at Hart Plaza in Detroit, Michigan; the same location as every year since its inception. 2012 Movement Lineup: Actress Adam Jay Adventure Club AvA Andres araabMUZIK Benoit & Sergio Bok Bok Brenmar Brian Gillespie Busy P (Replaced by Gold Panda) Calico Camea Carl Craig Carlo Lio Cassy Claude VonStroke Chris Liebing Dwayne Jensen Dru Ruiz Damian Lazurus Daniel Andres Danny Daze Davide Squillace Derrick Carter Derek Plaslaiko Dillon Francis DJ Godfather DJ KA$HLESS/ Oliver Wholes DJ Psycho DJ Sneak dOP Dopplereffekt Droog Dru Ruiz Dwayne Jensen Earl Mixxin Mckinney Eddie Fowlkes Erno The Inferno FaltyDL Filsonik b2b Patrick (NY) Gold Panda Greg Wilson GRiZ Heidi Hot Natured: Jamie Jones & Lee Foss Ian Pooley Josh Harrison Jay Haze Josh Wink Juan Atkins Jesse Rose Jimmy Edgar John Arnold Kevin Saunderson Keys N Krates Kyle Hall b2b Jay Daniel Lindstrom Loco Dice Maceo Plex Major Lazer Malik Alston Mathew Jonson Matias Aguayo Marcellus Pittman Marco Carola Mark Farina (Mushroom Jazz set) Maya Jane Coles Michal Menert Michael Mayer Mike Huckaby Minnesota MK Monty Luke Mr. C Mr. Oizo (Could not show due to movie production) Mykel Waters Nadastrom Nic Fanciulli b2b Joris Voorn Nina Kraviz No Regular Play OktoRed Phil Agosta Photek Pirahnahead Project 313 Pursuit Grooves Radio Slave Rick Wilhite Roni Size Ryan Richards Salva Seth Troxler b2b Guy Gerber SBTRKT Slow Hands Stacey Pullen Steve Bug Subb-an Tale of Us Tiger and Woods Tony Ollivierra The Martinez Brothers Todd Terje Two Fresh Wolf + Lamb Zeds Dead (Replacing Mr. Oizo) Movement Electronic Music Festival 2013 Movement 2013 took place on May 25–27, once again in Hart Plaza. 2013 Movement Lineup: 16 Bit Lolitas A Tribe Called Red Adult. – live Al Ester Alton Miller Amtrac (musician) Andy C Annie Hall Art Department Ataxia Audion – live Azari & III – live Ben Klock b2b Marcel Dettmann Ben Sims Benjamin Damage - live Big Chocolate Big Gigantic – live Bill Patrick Break Science – live Brendon Moeller aka Echologist Brodinski Bruce Bailey Buzz Goree Cajmere Calico Carl Craig Carlos Souffront Chris Malinchak Chuck Daniels Circa Tapes Corbin Davis Dabrye Dan Wagner Daniel Bell Dantiez Saunderson Dave Clarke Deadbeat Deastro - live Dennis Ferrer Derrick May & Kevin Saunderson – The High Tech Soul Concept DJ Minx featuring Diviniti and Eva Soul Don Dada – DJ Godfather and DJ Zebo DJ Hatcha Downlink Drumcell Dubfire DVS1 Ellen Allien Erika – live Francois K George FitzGerald Gesaffelstein Gramatik Gregor Tresher – live GRiZ – live Hector J.Phlip Jason Kendig John Digweed K@Dog Kidnap Kid Laura Jones Lucy Luke Slater / P.A.S. – live Maetrik Magda Mala Masters at Work – Kenny Dope & Louie Vega Matador – live Matt Tolfrey Midnite Jackers Miguel Campbell Mike Parker Milkman Moby – dj set Moodymann Mr. Joshooa Nick Hook Nicolas Jaar – live Nicole Moudaber Nina Kraviz NiT GriT Noisia Onra Paco Osuna Paper Diamond Phantasmagoria – live Reference – live Richie Hawtin Ronin Selecta w/ Bombscare Rrose Ryan Elliott Samo Sound Boy Sandoz with Marcus Flow Shigeto Silent Servant Sinistarr Slam Soul Clap Squarepusher – live Stacey Pullen Steffi Steve Rachmad Stone Owl SuperVision System of Survival T.Williams Tensnake Terrence Parker The Bug – live The M Machine – live TOKiMONSTA Tommy Four Seven Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs – live Truncate xxxy Movement Electronic Music Festival 2014 Movement 2014 will take place on May 24–26, once again in Hart Plaza. 2014 Movement Lineup: Action Bronson Adam X - live Adriatique Altstadt Echo Amp Fiddler - Live Andres Anthony "Shake" Shakir Appian Aran Daniels Asher Perkins Baauer Ben Negative Benoit & Sergio - live Bicep Black Asteroid - live BMG Bonobo (DJ Set) Boys Noize Brian Sanhaji - live Carl Cox Carl Craig Dantiez Saunderson DBX - live Deadbeat Delano Smith Dixon DJ 3000 DJ Godfather b2b DJ Zebo feat: MC Flipside DJ Hyperactive DJ Marky DJ Minx DJ Psycho DJ Snake DJ Sneak Donor DTM 2x4 DJ Seoul & T. Linder Dustin Zahn Ed Rush & Optical Eddie Fowlkes Escort - live Exhale Flosstradamus Function - live Gabi Golf Clap Green Velvet Heathered Pearls Heidi Jacques Greene - live Jamie Jones Jeff Mills Jimmy Edgar John Digweed Julio Bashmore Just Blaze Justin Martin Keith Kemp Kenny Larkin Kevin Reynolds - live Kevin Saunderson presents ORIGINS Kode9 Konkrete Jungle Detroit Lee Foss Loco Dice Los Hermanos - live Luis Flores Maceo Plex Malik Alston - live Marco Carola Marques Wyatt Martin Buttrich Max Cooper May Roosevelt Metro Area - live Michael Mayer Miguel Migs Mike Huckaby Monoloc Monty Luke Moon Boots Moritz Von Oswald Move D Nightwave Niko Marks - live Octave One - live Orphx - live Oscar Mulero Perseus Pete Tong Project 313 - live Rai Knight Raíz Richie Hawtin Riff Raff Robert Hood - live Ryan Hemsworth Sean Deason Secrets - live Seth Troxler Shackleton - live Shadowbox - live Shaun Reeves Simian Mobile Disco Skream Stacey Pullen Stacey "Hotwaxx" Hale Tale Of Us Terrence Dixon The Martinez Brothers Tiga tINI Tourist UR Presents: Timeline - live Voices From The Lake - live Zeitgeber (Speedy J & Lucy) Movement Electronic Music Festival 2015 2015 Movement Lineup: !!! 313 The Hard Way (DJ Seoul b2b DJ Psycho b2b T.Linder) ADMN Al Ester Andy Garcia Annie Hall Annix Anthony Jimenez Anthony Parasole Art Department Ataxia Atom & Tobias - live Audiofly Ben Christensen Ben Klock Ben Sims Ben UFO Bob Moses – live Brodinski Bruce Bailey Calico Carl Craig Carl Craig feat. Mad Mike Banks – live Catz 'n Dogz Cell Injection (Drumcell + Truncate) Charles Trees Clark – live Classixx Corbin Davis D. Wynn Danny Brown Darkcube – live Derek Plaslaiko Developer Dilemma Dink & TK Disclosure - DJ set Dixon DJ Godfather feat. Good Money DJ Head DJ Minx DJ Snoopadelic Dog Blood Dubfire b2b Hot Since 82 Earl "Mixxin" McKinney Eats Everything Eddie Fowlkes Floorplan Fort Romeau Gabi Gaiser – live Galaktis Greg Row GRiZ Heathered Pearls Henrik Schwarz – live Hudson Mohawke Jay Daniel Jeff Derringer Jets (Jimmy Edgar + Machinedrum) – live Joel Morgan Joris Voorn Joseph Capriati Josh Wink Joy Orbison JTC Kangding Ray – live Keith Kemp Kenny Larkin – live Kerri Chandler Kevin Saunderson Kevin Saunderson b2b Derrick May Kimyon KiNK – live Korrupt Data Kölsch Lee Foss Loco Dice Loner.9 – live Luciano Luke Hess Maceo Plex Mano Le Tough Marcel Dettmann Marissa Guzman – live Mark 8en Moss Marshall Applewhite Matador – live Matrixxman Matthew Dear Maya Jane Coles MCs Bombscare & Flow Method Man Midland Miguel Senquiz Mike Servito Milan Atkins MK (Marc Kinchen) Model 500 – live Neil V. Nick Speed Nicole Moudaber Nina Kraviz Octave One – live Oliver Dollar Osborne - live Paco Osuna Patrick Topping Paul Woolford Paula Temple People Under the Stairs Phuture – live Raybone Jones Recloose Recondite – live Regis Richie Hawtin Rick Wilhite Robert Dietz Rone Route 94 Ryan Elliott RØDHÅD Shawn Rudiman – live Shigeto – live Sian Sinistarr Soul Clap Squarepusher – live Stacey Pullen Steffi STERAC aka Steve Rachmad Steve Dronez Ten Walls – live Terrence Parker The Saunderson Brothers The Valley And The Mountain Thread Tuskegee (Seth Troxler b2b The Martinez Brothers) Urban Tribe Waajeed Movement Electronic Music Festival 2016 2016 Movement Lineup: 2AMFM Abbe & Toth Adam Beyer Al Ester Alex Metric Ame Amp Fiddler Andrei Morant Anja Schneider Art Department Art Payne & Keith Martin Barem Big Freedia Bixel Boys Bjarki Borderland Boys Noize Bruce Bailey Calico Caribou Carl Craig Carlos Souffront Chris Liebing Chuck Daniels Claude Young DJ Funk DJ Godfather DJ Pierre DJ Seoul DJ Tennis DaM Funk Davide Squilace DeWalta & Shannon Delano Smith Derek Plaslaiko Dilemma Dub Phizix $ MC Strategy Dubfire Ectomorph Eddie C Eddie Fowlkes Ellen Allien Fit Siegel Four Tet Gay Marvine Get Real Guti Guy Gerber Heidi Hito Honey Soundsystem Israel Vines J.Phlip Jared Wilson Jay Denham Jeff Risk Job Jobse John Digweed Joseph Capriati Josh Pan Justin Martin Kenny Dope Kevin Saunderson Kill the Noise Kraftwerk Kyle Geiger Kyle Hall La Fleur Laceration Selekta Lee Curtiss Len Faki Loco Dice Loren MC Bombscare Maceo Plex Magda Marc Houle Marc Kinchen (MK) Mark 8en Moss Marshall Applewhite Matador Matthew Dear Mija Mike Huckaby Mike Servito Mister Joshooa Modeselektor Nic Fanciulli Niko Maks Nina Kraviz No Regular Play Nrian Gillespie Patrick Russell Paul Woolford Pontchartrain Project 313 Rebecca Goldberg Rezz Richie Hawtin Rickers Ryan Crosson Ryan McCray RZA Scott Zacharias Scuba6 Seth Troxler Shade P Shan Reeves Slink Sonja Moonear Stacey Hale Stacey Pullen Stone Owl Tale of Us The Black Madonna The Friend The Saunderson Brothers Tiga Tin Man tINI Vindata What So Not Wheez-ie Will Sessions Zelooperz Zip Movement Electronic Music Festival 2017 2017 Movement Lineup: ANNA AX&P (Adam X & Perc) Adam Beyer Alton Miller Altstadt Echo Ambivalent Anthony Jimenez Asher Perkins Ataxia – live Audion - live BXT – live Barclay Crenshaw Ben Klock Ben Sims b2b Truncate Brian Kage Cajmere Carl Cox Carl Craig Carl Craig presents Versus Synthesizer Ensemble Cassy Chris Liebing Coyu DJ Deep DJ Harvey DJ Hyperactive DJ Minx DJ Psycho DJ Seoul DVS1 Daniel Avery Danny Brown Death In Vegas present Transmission - live Distal Dixon Dopplereffekt - live Dru Ruiz Drumcell Dusky Earl Sweatshirt Earl "Mixxin" McKinney Factory Floor - live Francesca Lombardo Function - live Gary Chandler Golf Clap Haz Mat – live Headless Horseman - live Heidi Honey Dijon InSOUL Jamie Jones John Arnold – live John Johr John "Jammin" Collins Joseph Capriati Josh Wink Juicy J Kai Alcé Kate Simko Keith Kemp Keith Worthy Kerri Chandler Kevin Saunderson as E-Dancer - live Larry Heard aka Mr. Fingers - live Leon Vynehall Luke Hess Mathew Jonson - live Matrixxman Michael Mayer Mind Against Mirko Loko Mount Kimbie - live Nicole Moudaber Norm Talley Octave One – live Octo Octa Orphx - live Paco Osuna Pan-Pot Paranoid London - live Patrick Topping b2b Nathan Barato Project 313 - live Rebekah Hybrid Set Recondite - live Red Axes (DJ set) Remote Viewing Party Richie Hawtin River Tiber Robert Hood - live Rodriguez Jr. - live Rrose - live Ryan Elliott S U R V I V E STERAC Scan 7 – live Seth Troxler Sheefy McFly Shiba San Sleeparchive - live Soul Clap - live Stacey Pullen TT The Artist Teklife: DJ Spinn & DJ Taye Terrence Dixon as Population One – live Terrence Parker feat. Merachka Testpilot The Bellevile Three The Gaslamp Killer The Saunderson Brothers Thomas Barnett aka Groove Slave Thundercat Twin Cousin Waajeed Movement Electronic Music Festival 2018 Movement Electronic Music Festival 2019 Historically, attendance of events held in Hart Plaza has often been reported as being well in excess of the 14-acre (57,000 m2) venue's capacity of 40,000 people, even when crowds were counted by police and city officials. The reported attendance estimates for the electronic music festival were as follows: DEMF 2000: 1.1 to 1.5 milliona DEMF 2001: 1.7 milliona DEMF 2002: 1.7 milliona Movement 2003: 630,000 Movement 2004: 150,000 b Fuse-In 2005: 44,920c Movement 2006: 41,000d Movement 2007: 43,337e Movement 2008: 75,000e Movement 2009: 83,32212 Movement 2010: 95,00013 Movement 2011: 99,28214 Movement 2012: 107,34315 Notes ^ a b c Based on visual estimates by police and city officials, and conceded by city officials in 2003 to be an overly generous estimate. ^ Reported by police on May 30, 2005.7 ^ 41,220 ticketholders, plus 3,700 DJs, VIPs, and press, reported by The Detroit News and The Detroit Free Press on June 2, 2005.89 ^ 41,000 tickets, quoted by Kevin Saunderson in Big Shot magazine10 ^ a b Reported by The Detroit Free Press on May 27, 2008.11